Mine Ride
by aunknownfairy
Summary: When the flock gets trapped in the game "Minecraft", they must survive in "The World of Blocks" and the world is on hardcore, so if they die, there is no respawning.
1. Chapter One- The Game

_Max._

My eyes shot open as I sit up.

"Was that all a dream?" I ask myself.

I stood up, looking around my room.

_Who was that speaking, anyways? _I thought.

After getting dressed, brushing my hair & teeth, I walked downstairs.

"Hey, Max." Fang said.

"Hey." I say.

I heard footsteps walking down the stairs, it was Nudge & Angel.

"Good morning." I say to Nudge & Angel.

"Good morning!" They reply.

I looked at the living room, The Gasman or Gazzy & Iggy were on the computer.

"I'm getting tired of playing the same game over and over." Gazzy said. "I should download a new one."  
"I heard Minecraft is a good game, how about you download that one?" Iggy suggested

"Sure, what's it about?" Gazzy asks.

"Well, I've heard that it's a game basically just about a world of blocks & you got to survive in it. You kill stuff, mine, build a home, build a farm, I think it would be a good game for you." Iggy replies.

"Cool!" Gazzy says. "I'm going to down-"

"Not without my permission." I say, walking into the living room.

Gazzy sighs. "Okay. Max, can I download the game Minecraft?"

"Sure." I reply, walking back to the kitchen.

"Yes!" Gazzy says.

"I'm bored." Nudge says.

"It seems like you say that everyday…" I say.

"Actually, I say that every _other _day." Nudge says.

"Well didn't you say that you were bored yesterday?" Fang said.

"…Never mind…" Nudge said.

"Minecraft downloaded!" Gazzy announced.

Wow, that was quick.

"Okay, so you click choose survival or creative and then you give a name for your world, then a seen which is optional. Then click 'Create New World'." Iggy told Gazzy.

"Okay." Gazzy said. "I'm going to name the world… The Flock Survival Land!"

I smile.

Then, suddenly, everything turned black.

_Generating Level_

_Building Terrain_

"Huh?" I ask.

_Generating Level_

_Saving Chunks_

"What's going on-"

_Maximum_Ride has join the game!_


	2. Chapter Two- The World of Blocks

_Where am I?_ I thought.

I looked in the left corner; there was something like a chat bar like you see on some websites.

I saw typed…

_TheGasman_Ride has join the game!_

_Iggy_Ride has join the game!_

_Fang_Ride has join the game!_

_Nudge_Ride has join the game!_

_Angel_Ride has join the game!_

"Are they on…?" I ask.

I looked down, it was something like… A storage space.

_Ugh, what's the name of those…? _

_A…_

_An inventory!_

The only thing in the inventory was a book; I grabbed it and opened it up.

It said…

Hello, fellow players!  
Welcome to «Minecraft IN» survival guide!

I read a bunch of pages and came to the right one...

-Teleporting to players-

Go to the command bar & write "/tp –Player name here-"  
"Yes!" I murmur. "Who should I tp to...?"

Fang.

I typed in the command bar _/tp Fang_Ride_

I was immediately sent to a jungle biome, the sun shined right in my face that I had to shield my eyes.

"Max? Is that you?" A familiar voice asked, I looked over, it was Fang.

"Fang!" I cried, I ran to him and hugged him.

"Max..." He said.

"So... We aren't blocks... But everything else is?" I ask.

"Yeah, I guess so..." Fang replies. "I know the others are out there, somewhere..."

"We need to teleport to them." I say.

"Oh, yeah. I read the survival guide that's in my inventory and read about teleporting and other commands."

"C'mon." I said, I wrote in the command bar...

_Flock report! TP to me!_

Everything was silent.

Suddenly, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, & Iggy all appeared.

"Guys!" I say. "You're okay!"

"Max! Fang!" The rest of the flock ran to us and we all had a group hug.

"I thought I would be lost..." Angel said.

"But the good thing is, were all together." I smile, they smile as well.


	3. Chapter Three- Survival Starts Now

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride or Minecraft.**

"So, are you guys okay?" I ask the flock.

They nodded. "I spotted something green, and when it turned around, it came after me." Nudge said. "I ran as fast as I could, and then I came across this huge HUGE tree place, I think it was something like a jungle. And I saw this ocelot and I was like 'Oh that's so-"

"I think you need to shut up." Iggy said, covering Nudge's mouth.

"I'm sorry, guys." Gazzy said. "It's my entire fault."

"No it's not, Gazzy." I said. "It's the creators fault."

He looks down, frowning.

"Hey," Fang said, "If we are in the game, & were not _block bodies_, maybe we still have our wings?"

"Maybe..." I unfurl my wings. "Yep, we still have wings."

The rest of the flock unfurls their wings.

"C'mon guys." I say. "Let's go find somewhere to stay."

[ ]

"The trees are different in here then they are in the real world." Angel said, as we sat in a jungle tree, and to admit, we were up _pretty _high.

"They sure are." Nudge said. "I wonder how high were up, I mean, haven't you ever wondered that? Like, how high her up... I mean, it's so cool!"

Oh, no...

"And awesome!" Nudge said. "Like, you can see all the other trees, biomes, and it's just so much fun! Look at that; is that a sheep down there? Oh, how-"

"Nudge," I say, "We need to go to bed now."

"Oh, okay." She nods as she lies down, we all did.

I close my eyes. _I just want to be out of here..._


	4. Chapter Four- Animals

_Max?_

My eyes shot open, Angel was sitting next to me.

"Oh, hey Angel." I look around, the sun was rising, looked like it was morning.

But I also realized, Fang, Nudge, & Iggy were gone.

"Where's the flock?" I ask.

"Fang & Nudge read more of the guide and they found out they can get food by killing animals like pigs & cows." Angel said. "They told me & Gazzy to stay here and wait until you woke up. Well, Gazzy is still asleep..."

I looked down at the jungle, not so far away was a forest biome. I could a see a little bit what looked like Fang, Nudge, & Gazzy.

"Is that them? Down there?" I point to the three people in the forest biome.

"Yeah. There are a bunch of animals that can be found down there..." Angel replied.

_-Fang's POV-_

Nudge kept punching the cow.

"Mooo!" The cow said.

"How do you kill this stupid thing?!" Nudge asked, punching it more.

I looked at the guide, reading on how to kill animals.

"You can punch them," I said, "But it's easier using a sword."

"Well, how do we make a sword?!" Nudge looked like she was frustrated and she punched the cow really hard, the cow disappeared, dropping leather and meat.

"Yes! Food at last!" Nudge said, she ran over to it, suddenly, it disappeared.

"Where's the food?" I ask.

"Uh..." Nudge looks down. "It's in my inventory now!" She grabs to food out of nowhere and hands it to me.

I put it inventory. Six pieces of meat?! That seemed to be enough for the flock.

"C'mon," I unfurl my wings. "Let's get back to the tree."

Iggy & Nudge unfurl their wings, & we fly off to the tree.

_-Max's POV-_

"Look, Max!" Angel shook my arm. "It's them!"

I looked at the direction the forest biome was, Fang, Nudge, & Iggy were flying towards us.

Their feet land on the jungle tree, they tucked their wings in.

"We got food!" Iggy said.

"Huh? Food?" Gazzy said, he sat up.

"What is it?" I ask.

"It's raw meat!" Nudge replied.

"Wait, we can't eat it raw! Can't that make us sick?" Angel asked.

I think for a moment. "Angel is right... Is there a way we can cook it?"

"I remember reading in the guide that you have to cook it in something called a furnace first before eating it." Nudge said. "Which the furnace is made out of stone, run by coal. Which you need to go mining for all of that first, right?"

"Yeah..." I say.

I stood up, "Guys, I know what we're going to do today." (Hah, I sounded like Phineas from Phineas & Ferb.)

"What is it?" Gazzy asked.

I smile. "Were going mining."

**Hey, readers! I hope you are all enjoying my story so far!**

**And if you're reading my story "Asuna as Cinderella- A Sword Art Online Fanfic" Don't worry, I'll post the final chapters of that story soon!**

**Anyways, stay tuned for Chapter Five!**


	5. Chapter Five- The Mining Trip

It seemed like we were starting off in this world was pretty good, me & Fang chopped down trees and made a crafting table. So now, we all got wooden tools like a wood sword, wood pickaxe, and wood axe.

"Are you guys ready to go mining?" I ask the flock.

They nod.

"Okay, let's go." We all unfurl our wings and go off to the cave we found.

[ ]

I mined the stone with the wood pickaxe. Suddenly, after I mined it, it dropped, floating. I picked it of and grabbed it out of my inventory.

_Cobblestone_

"Yup, it's cobblestone." I say, putting it back in my inventory.

"Max!" I heard a voice yell, it sounded like Angels.

"Angel?!" I yell, my voice echoed and there was no reply from the voice that I heard.

_Help me, Max! _Angel's voice echoed in my head.

_What?! Where are you?! _I think.

_You see where all that lava is, right? _She asks.

I look to my left, there was a bunch of lava. _Yeah._

_Okay, so I was mining and now there's this green thing, it saw me and now its chasing after me! _Angel said.

I gasp. _Creeper…_

"Max!" Angel yelled.

I run towards the lava. _Don't worry, Angel. I'm coming._


	6. Chapter Six- Food

I finally make it to the lava in the cave; I looked around for Angel to see if she was anywhere.

"Angel?!" I yell.

"Max!" Angel ran towards me, a creeper chasing after her.

I pull out my stone sword. "This should be easy to kill him." I say.

I run towards the creeper, my stone sword aimed at him.

"HIIII-YA!"

With one slice, the creeper was after me now.

I slice him more, but then...

He looked like he was about to explode...

And he was going to.

I ran to Angel, grabbing her, unfurling my wings and soar up into the sky. By then, the creeper exploded.

"Whoa." Angel said. "That was-"

Suddenly, a bunch of monsters walked out of the darkness of the cave.

_Great._

"We need to get out of here, and fast." I say, Angel nods.

I fly to the rest of the flock, where they were mining.

"Guys, we need to go." I tell them, sighing.

"Well, okay!" Nudge says. "We mined a lot of stuff... Oh! - And we got minerals, too!"

"Yeah!" Gazzy says. "Like the stuff called iron, coal for the furnace, and A LOT of cob-"

"Yeah, okay. We need to go..."

The monsters found their way to us, getting closer and closer.

"Okay, now." Fang says. We all unfurl our wings and soar into the sky, and out of the cave.

[]

"Just because this is a game we're trapped in..." I say. "Doesn't mean I can cook well."

"Yeah," Iggy agrees, "Just in case there's a way you can set a tree on fire using the furnace with YOU cooking, I'll cook the steak."

"Finally, food! This is what we've needed!" Nudge said.

"I'm starving," Gazzy said, "Literally, it says on my health bar, I'm only at 3/1 bars of food!"

"You're in good luck," Iggy said, "You're not going to die, the food is done cooking."

Well, that was quick.


End file.
